Like a Book
by LuxOcean
Summary: Just put in Ch 4! Mysteries unfold for Ed and Al as they visit the city of lights. There are also new characters! I suck at summaries so just read whats inside! Flames are ACCEPTED!
1. A Riot

Hey veiwers! I hope you like this fic. Enjoy it. Thanks

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA nor any of the characters...

Like a Book

Chapter 1: A Riot

It was a mild hot day. There were barely any people present in the eyes of Edward and Alphonse Elric. They were enjoying themselves at a local diner in the city of Light. It was half past noon now and the air was hot on their faces. Ed was stuffing his face with some spaghetti. It seemed as though he hadn't eaten for weeks. Alphonse on the other hand, was just staring at Ed filling his stomach.

Though they are brothers, they do have their differences and sometimes Ed may get a little out of hand. Luckily, Alphonse was always there to calm him down before he could make a scene. That's what brothers do after all; they help each other out.

They were enjoying a day without any crimes they had to put to rest. Of course, Ed always complained about how he always had work to do and he always just nags at Al. He was grateful for his day off though.

"This is a quiet town brother. Where do you think everyone went?" Al asked in an awkward yet concerned tone. He was now looking out at the streets rather than Ed. There seemed to be only a few pedestrians visible from their view.

"I don't know. This town is a little suspicious though. Just as soon as we came here everyone left the streets and went in their houses. It's weird." Ed remarked in a calm tone. He also looked out the street and noticed that there was no one in their sight.

"Hmm. Do you think brother, that maybe they know that you're a state alchemist? And maybe they're afraid of you?" Al lowered his head when he had asked this. He felt as if it was a mistake to come here. He now looked at the guy at the cash register and noticed that there was no one there. He was raising his suspicions. "Hey brother… Look he's gone." Al whispered as he pointed to the invisible guy behind the counter.

Ed looked and he was starting to get ideas. "Something's going wrong Al. Come on. Lets find out." He said putting on his red coat and running out the restaurant. Al was sitting there in surprise.

"But wait brother! You didn't finish your noodles! Why do I always get into these messes? Wait brother I'm coming!" He quickly got up and trailed after his brother.

They were now walking in the streets and every ones doors were closed and their lights were off. It looked like an old western movie when a showdown was about to happen. Everything was quiet now.

"What the hell is going on with this damn town? Why are they all scared?" Ed seemed confused now. People were now peeking through their doors with solid objects in their hands. For instance, some people had rocks in their hands, hammers, pots, pans, bats and other hurtful objects.

"Hey you kid. Get out of the street it's dangerous out there! You'll be killed!" A man said from hiding behind his door with a bat in his hand.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you hiding?" Ed asked as he looked around. He seen worried looks on people's faces.

"She's coming! She's almost here! Run before she kills you!" The man said now gripping his bat menacingly.

"Who is "she"?" Al asked as the man gripped his bat harder.

"Her family are liars and she doesn't deserve to be in this world! We'll take her out just as we did her parents! She betrayed us all with her "alchemy" or so she calls it!" The man had fear in his voice now.

"What did she do exactly?" Ed asked with concern. He was getting impatient now.

"Oh no! Here she comes!" He said now shutting his door and looking out the window.

Ed and Al looked in the direction that man pointed to and they seen a shadowy figure. At first it was hard to see the person but as the figure had gotten closer, they could tell that a girl was coming. She looked about their age but she was taller than Ed by at least a head. She had golden brown hair that was up in a ponytail and it was quite long. She was also well in shape. Her eyes were narrow and as green as grass. It honestly looked like she had seen better days. She had a certain feature that made her seem sad and angry.

As she walked closer to them the people came out of their houses and had stuff ready to be launched from their hands. As soon as she seen these actions, she walked faster through the streets. She passed Ed and Al and gave them a little "excuse me". She seemed nice. But not to the townspeople.

They threw stuff at her and she tried her best to dodge whatever she could. Soon she was hit on the head with a small rock that this man threw. She cupped her hand on her head and took it off. She was bleeding now and there were tears in her eyes. She started crying and then wailed out," Why do you people treat me like this? What have I ever done to you? I…"

"Get out of here! You don't belong here! You don't belong anywhere!" A man said holding a sludge hammer.

"Stop it! You guys are hurting her!" Al yelled as he helped the girl up. Her head was still bleeding and she then had a migraine. "You'll have to get through me first. I think it's wrong how you treat her like this. What has she ever done to you people?" Al got offended now.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." The girl whispered to Al as she ran off. It looked like she was headed towards a small house on top of an isolated hill; far, far away from the city of lights.

Al lowered his defense now and he just stared at the girl who had vanished to the dark side of the town. Ed now walked over to Al and was a bit confused. He knew that the townspeople didn't like her. But why? Ed looked disgusted at the sight of what just happened. He didn't want to talk to the people in the city because he didn't want to hear their rude remarks.

"Brother…" Al said as his voice was fading. He had sorrow in his voice.

"I know Al. Come on. Lets find her. I think she headed towards that hill over there." Ed reassured his brother and pointed toward the hill with the well-gated house on it. They were running in that direction. They wanted to know who she was.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. I worked extra hard oh and review please. Gimme some ideas people! I'm on a role here! Thanks.

LuxOcean


	2. The Brothers, The Alchemists and The Fri

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters in it. However, I do own this story!………

* * *

**Like A Book**

_Chapter 2: The Brothers, The Alchemists and The Friend_

Ed and Al were making their way through the streets. For some reason they thought that they were being followed and so they raised their suspicion. They were following that strange girl who disappeared into the darkness of the alleyways. Even though Al had managed to stop the townspeople from hurting the girl it seemed as though those people are against the brothers now. Everyone gave them cold stares and nasty looks; looks that would pierce right through you. For some reason, she was an enemy of theirs. But why?

The brothers were still trying to look for the girl but they hadn't seen one glimpse of her yet. Ed was tiring down now and his breaths were deeper and faster. He had to stop running or he would pass out. They both stopped in an alley way and Ed shifted his weight on the wall as he breathed every precious breath he could.

"Dammit", He said huffing and puffing, "That girl sure can run. Where the hell did she go anyway?" He regained his energy and stood up straight but short.

"Brother… Wasn't she headed for that house over there on that hill? Didn't we see her run that way?" Al asked as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah but it's strange. It's like she vanished into the darkness or something." He started walking in the same direction they were going in.

"You mean like a ghost or something?…." Al slowly followed his brother with caution and looked in all sorts of directions. Ed ignored his younger brother's childish suggestion and kept walking forward.

They soon stood in front of a pedestrian bridge that seemed to lead to the house on the hill. As they came closer they saw another girl. She was walking towards that house but she was walking very slowly. She was as short as Edward and her hair was a slight shoulder length. She seemed like Ed and Al's age even though she was short. As soon as she seen them coming towards her she stopped and looked at them with a vicious look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" She said with a sharp tone. She seemed to have much control for someone who is very short.

"We were just-" Al said before he was cut off by his brother.

"Listen little girl. We are here to find someone so stand out of our way." He snapped at the girl who seemed to be fuming by now.

"Well I said move shorty you're not supposed to be here like I said. Stay away from this place shrimp!" She said now tensing her fists.

"What did you say? I am not short! You're not worth any of my time! Step aside!" He snapped back and starting walking across the bridge.

"I said turn back squirt!" She whispered with a vicious tone and stepping in front of him with her arms blocking his way. Her eyes were lit up with green and she had a serious look on her face. " If you're gonna cross this bridge then you'll have to get through me first. I bet you that you won't even last a minute."

"Fine then!" He said yelling in her face and transmuting his arm into a sword. Al got close enough to pick him up and hold him back. "Let me go Al! I'll get her for calling me short! She'll regret it!" He said kicking and struggling from Al's grip.

"So… You know alchemy? You're not from here are you?" She said lowering her fists and looking up in the sky. "I'm sorry… I thought you were one of the townspeople. What are you guys here for anyway? This town sucks." She lowered her voice and now she was looking at them with a confused look.

"Well we're here because we're looking for a girl who ran away from the townspeople. There was about to be a riot but we stopped them from attacking her." Al said still trying to calm his smaller brother down.

"You saved her? Really?" She said with her hopes up.

"Yeah. We did. I guess. Why, do you know her?" Al asked as he put Ed down.

"Yup. Ashley is my best friend actually. We both rent a house up there on that hill. Well, we don't. Her cousin does. He works for the military. So who are you guys?" She seemed interested in knowing the names of her friend's saviors.

"Why should we tell you-" Ed said before he got cut of by Al.

"Ed don't be so rude! I'm sorry for the way my brother has been acting. My name is Alphonse Elric but you can call me Al and that's my brother Edward." Al said as he introduced him and his bad-mannered brother.

"Oh yeah. I've heard of you two. You guys are famous in these parts especially in this town. You better be careful though. The people here hate alchemists and they could get very irritable as you witnessed."

"Well who are you miss know it all?" Ed asked looking away from her.

"Calm down little guy… I'm Gabby. It's a pleasure to meet you Alphonse!" She said grasping Al's hand and shaking it. Ed was fuming now. "What? You think you're important or something?" She mocked him. He was getting even more pissed off. "I'm just joking. Calm down turbo!"

She went behind them and started touching Ed's braid. "What the hell are you doing? Let go!" He said grabbing his hair and blushing a little.

"I was just wondering…. Which shampoo do you use? You have no split ends."

"That's none of your business."

"He's in denial. Isn't he?" She whispered to Al so that Ed could hear a little bit.

"What are you talking about?" Ed was raging now. He certainly didn't like to be made fun of.

"Oh. I don't know. But I gotta go and check up on my guests. Too-da-loo!" She said while disappearing into the shadows that were leading up to the house.

"Damn her!" He said running after her. She seemed to lose them in the darkness.

"Wait brother! I think he really is in denial…." Al whispered to himself as he ran for his brother.

They still kept running until they stopped at the very same house where they wanted to go to. It was medium sized and two stories. There were lights on in what seemed to be the living room. There were a few voices: A teenage voice and a boy's voice. They sounded really familiar.

"It couldn't be…" Ed said as he walked towards the door. He knocked on it and heard a voice say "I'll get it". When the door opened there stood Russell. He looked just as surprised as Ed did. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Who wants to know?" He said to the confused and raging Ed.

"Oh hello Russell… Where's your brother Fletcher?" Al asked curiously to Russell. He seemed happy to see that they are doing well.

"Hello Alphonse. My brothers inside with Gabby." He said to Al as he showed him and Ed in. The rental house was very beautiful. It was lit up with lights and there was a certain cinnamon cent to it. You could tell that both Gabby and Ashley were very neat and clean.

As soon as Ed came in he sat on the couch across from the others. He was wondering where that girl Ashley had run off to. If she had a head start to the house then why is she not here yet? Ed's thoughts were cut off by some questions.

"So Ed why are you here in this town?" Russell's voice asked him. Russell was sitting across from him on the love sofa but his eyes were fixed on something on the shelf on the other side of the room.

"Oh nothing… I- we got a day off…" He said quietly and still looking around the house. "This is a nice place… Why are you two here?" It was now his turn to question Russell.

"We've been doing some research and we needed some more info on _something_. We also heard that some girls in this town are capable of doing great alchemy. We soon figured out that it was Gabby and Ashley," He paused for a minute and then said again, "That's why we're here Edward."

"But how could that be? It seemed like Ashley was weak and so innocent. She couldn't possibly be a great alchemist." Ed said praising himself for his talents.

"No that was all an act! She's not weak!…" A small voice shouted out. It was Fletcher. He seemed embarrassed now but he went on. "…She and Gabby saved me from the townspeople because somehow they figured out that both Russell and I could use alchemy."

"They saved you? But how?" Al asked so innocently.

"She all of a sudden cloned herself and her clones transmuted weapons and shields. Gabby made thunder and lightning appear from the sky and with that she created a shield over Fletcher. Then after that they scared them away and she let us stay at their house." Russell said trying to remember the incident. "We're very lucky. They came at the right time. We could've died."

"Hold on a second! Ashley could make clones of herself? And Gabby controls the weather?" Ed asked putting his hands on his head.

"I guess but I don't know how they did it. They won't tell us their secret. I guess it only works when they're together." Russell said cupping his hand on his chin.

"Maybe…. That's probably why Ashley was so defenseless today." Al said.

"No… It couldn't be. Remember that she could make clones of herself and maybe her clones can't do alchemy. I don't know it's all weird. I'm just glad that we're on _their_ _side_." Russell said sighing.

"So where is Gabby then?" Al asked.

"She's in her room upstairs, probably." Fletcher pointed out.

"And where's Ashley?"

"I think that she went to go get us some train tickets including herself and Gabby. She should be coming back now."

"Hey Al…" Ed whispered to his brother who was sitting right next to him.

"Uh yeah brother?" Al replied with a whisper also.

"Do you think that maybe they know a few things about the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked his huge brother.

"I don't know brother. Maybe. I mean… They should know a little bit since they are rumored alchemists after all…"

"Yeah maybe you're right," Ed said and stretching as he got up from the couch, "I'll go and ask Gabby. Maybe she'll know."

Russell saw Ed heading upstairs and quickly warned him, "Hey Ed! Don't go up there!"

"Why not?" Ed asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well…." Russell said as he got up and walked closer to Ed so that Al and Fletcher couldn't hear, "The other day I sort of walked in on Ashley while she was undressing. I don't want to get too much into detail but all that I'm saying is that I seen things that I shouldn't have. You know what I'm saying?…" His cheeks turned a little red after that and he had a little smile on his face.

"Oh….." Ed said blushing a little bit also. "Well maybe they should think about having locks on their doors."

"Only the Bathroom, the front door and the back door has locks on it. I guess that's why _that_ happened." He said again.

Agreeing with Russell, Ed just went and sat down on the couch again. He was quiet and then focused on someone walking towards the house. It was probably Ashley.

The door opened with a little creek and there she was. It was Ashley. She had a small cut on her head from what happened earlier but it looked like it didn't bother her.

"I'm back! And I got those tickets you wanted…." She said handing Russell the tickets. "Oh it's you two! Hey thanks again. I was a little occupied with myself. You can stay here if you want but we're going to leave to Central early in the morning. You can come with us if you'd like."

"Yeah. We better get back to Central anyway Al. We need to go see the colonel." Ed said facing Al.

"You know Roy?" She said walking closer to them.

"Yeah I work for him. Why?"

"You're Edward Elric aren't you? And you're Alphonse." She said brightly.

"How'd you know?" Al asked her but looking at Ed.

"Roy's my cousin. He told me a lot about you two and he wants me to go over there to visit him. I don't know why though. It's weird."

"You're his cousin!" Ed yelled. "But you don't even look like him!"

"Yeah well. He's my mom's brother's son. He's the only family I have who is closest to me. It's weird though because he never wants me to visit him. Well that's what I think anyway."

"But why are you here instead of living with him in Central?" Al asked.

"He said that he will pay a monthly fee for me to live in this house. I think it's because he wants more girlfriends or something like that. He's so desperate." She said putting a hand on her face. "No… I think it's because he doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Oh. Why here though?"

"I have no clue but I'm not lonely… I have Gabby with me. She helps me around the house." She said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Wait! Why did you and Gabby help out Russell and Fletcher though?" Ed asked as he stood up and looked at her with a serious face.

"That's simple… I just don't want any children to suffer any stupid consequences. Besides… I was an older sister myself and I know how hard it was to see your brother die in front of you and you can't do anything about it. But I'm looking to the bright side now." She said smiling and walking up the stairs. It was best to leave her alone and not ask her any personal questions.

Everyone was silent when she had said this. Both Russell and Ed would probably feel the same way if something happens to their younger brothers.

* * *

Wow! That chapter was great. Well I thought it was better than last time I think… I guess it's starting to get more interesting. Well I just wanted to say thanks to DDA, FiragaJackSpicer and VashLuvsAsh for reviewing. I'm sorry for being so late to update but my brother and sister kept hogging the computer to go on Myspace…Feel free to review or whatever. Make sure to give me more ideas. Until then!

-LuxOcean


	3. Sunrise Hill

**Like A Book**

_Chapter 3: Sunrise Hill_

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA…. Blah Blah Blah.

The sky was already turning dark with a purple splash of color in the sky. There were many stars present in the sky. It was a comparison to diamonds or little, tiny fireflies. Outside the two-story rental house that the Elric's, the Tringam's and the girls were staying at for the night, everything was silent except for little crickets that were chirping their nighttime melody.

Inside, everything was peaceful and calm. No one said a word after what Ashley had said. It was too much to think about right now. Especially for the two older brothers. They couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose their younger brothers. They were concerned now but didn't want to mention anything that would remind her of her past. Besides, they don't know her all that well. Who knows? And what about Gabby? Why is she traveling with Ashley?

The silence and the tension were broken just as soon as Gabby came downstairs. She seemed rather happy and she had a smile on her face. "Hey everybody!" She yelled as she paused for a moment, "When did you two get here? Huh shorty?" She purposely tried to get on Ed's nerves.

"Just count to ten…." Ed told himself, trying not to loose his cool.

"That doesn't really work for me but hey be my guest…" She paused again, "Oh! That reminds me! Umm… Ashley said that all of you have to share rooms. I already put some blankets up in there and some pillows. You guys should be fine just as long as you don't bite each other's heads off. Goodnight." After saying this, she walked upstairs and went into her room.

Everyone stood there silent but then Al said something, "See brother? Aren't they nice for letting us staying here?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing… My wallet's almost empty." He said yawning and stretching.

"Oh brother." Al said with a disappointed voice. _Why do you have to be like that? _He thought to himself.

"Come on Fletcher. Let's go to bed also. We have to get up early in the morning. Remember?" Russell said reassuring his worried looking brother.

"Yeah… Right." Fletcher replied in a soft tone. He was following his brother upstairs into their assigned room. The Elric's also followed them into the room.

Inside the room, there were two queen-sized beds and dressers and night stands next to each one of the beds. The room was quite large and there were book shelves filled with books, which had caught Ed's attention. It was a pretty decent place for a rental.

"Okay. Who's sleeping on the floor?" Ed Asked sarcastically.

Everyone else ignored his comment and just got themselves situated. Both Russell and Fletcher shared the same bed and Ed and Al shared the other bed. Everyone went to sleep very fast except for Al who just couldn't sleep. He was occupied by his brother's snoring. His back faced him and he was looking out the window. The air was cool but then it was still warm just like spring.

He was now thinking about Ashley and how he liked her so much. Even though they had just met, his soul has a deep feeling for her. No. Not like he likes Winry. It was different. A different kind of feeling for her. He thought how beautiful she was. Even her heart. He started feeling insecure about himself and hated that he had to have his body. He was empty inside, literally and figuratively. He just stared at his hands and clenched them. He had already noticed that there was no beat. No pulse. He wanted the desire to be happy again… To be human again.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a small creaking noise from the hallway. The noise had advanced to the other side of the house. Somewhere in the living room or in the kitchen. He sat up in the bed and noticed that Ed was still sleeping. He also had a small smile on his face. Al couldn't help but smile on the inside, himself. Al had heard the sound again but heard the front door open. He decided to go and see who it was.

By the time he was in the living room, everything was quiet. The lights were just barely dim by a small little candle flickering in Al's direction. He knew that someone had gone outside. He opened the door and hoped that he wouldn't make another sound. After he was outside, he closed the door behind him slowly and just stood there. He tried to listen for any kind of sound. He looked around from where he was standing and he had seen a shadow on his armor. He couldn't recognize the figure at first.

"Hey. Alphonse. What are you doing out here? Aren't you tired at all?" He heard Ashley's voice say. He then looked at her and noticed that she wasn't wearing pajamas but casual clothes.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep and I heard a sound and then I found you out here. What's going on?" He asked very politely and he sounded very concerned. This made Ashley snicker a little bit.

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking… That's all. Just thinking." She sounded very enthusiastic. She sounded happy too.

"Oh. I just thought something was wrong. A long time ago, when I was little and when I used to think about things, I used to go outside also. I'm just concerned." Al said trying to make his point.

"Well. Thanks for being concerned. I'm glad Alphonse. But could I call you Al for short? It's kinda easier to say." She asked him.

"Of course. I don't mind. I like people to call me Al." He said as he put his hand behind his head.

"Well Al. You want to go with me for a walk or something? It's a little lonely and scary out here."

"Yeah. That'd be great." Al said as he was walking next to Ashley. They were walking down the hill now and took a dirt path surrounded by many flowers.

"Hey Al?" Ashley asked innocently.

"Umm yeah?" He answered.

"Haven't you ever felt like wanting to know what it would be like to be someone else? Or in someone else's life?" She asked as she looked at him in the face.

"Well sometimes. It depends when I'm in a certain mood. Why?"

"It's just interesting to know what other people say."

"And what about you? Have you ever felt like that?" He was trying to at least get something out of her so that they could be a little closer.

"Yeah but not anymore. I figured that I still have more moments to live and I know that if I don't put myself down even more, then I wont have any regrets and that I'll live the life I wanted to live."

"You're right. All you have to do is look to the positive things in life. Right?"

"Yup. But it's okay to feel bad sometimes. After all, it does hurt for some people to smile." After that last statement she got quiet.

"What about you? Does it hurt you to smile?" Al asked. He thought that he crossed the line just as that question slipped out.

"Well. I think you know the answer to that. I know that you feel the same. I cane feel it. In my heart." She started snickering again just as there was an awkward silence.

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny that. I … I sound just like _him_."

"Like him who?" Al asked respectfully.

"He always sounded wise as if he knew everything. He thinks that he's always right. Well, he wasn't. I hated him." She began walking slower and looked down but then at the same time, she tried to hide her face from Al. She didn't want to show him that she was hurt. He knew it though. She has the same expressions as Ed does when he's upset.

She then kept talking, "… He killed my Tag. My little brother, Tag." (LuxOcean: Tag was Ashley's brother's name.) Her eyes were glossy now and they were gleaming. Tears were formed and they were hot, falling on her cheeks. She sniffled a little bit.

"No. Don't cry! Is it my fault? I'm sorry. I should have never…"

"No. It's not your fault… It's stupid though. How I carry around all this guilt. I bet your brother feels the same way." She said as she wiped the tears from her face. Her eyes were beautiful then.

"You know…" Al paused. He then dared to say, "You look really pretty when you cry." He was blushing on the inside. Ashley just stared at him big-eyed. She didn't expect him to say that.

"Hee hee. You know. You cheer me up." She said as she softly punched his metal arm. Then she said with a smile on her face, "Al. You're my 'knight in shining armor'. Literally…" She couldn't help but laugh at what she just said. She hand gestured him to follow her and he did but he walked right next to her.

"The real reason why I come out here when it's dark is because I love to watch the sunrise. This spot is perfect. Right next to the hill." Al smiled inside. He was no longer self conscious around Ashley. _She is very nice to be around. Especially when she smiles. _Al had thought.

They were now on the bridge where Ed and Al first met Gabby. The bridge was just above a small river, which sounded very peaceful. It's a great place to meditate. Her back was to the railing of the bridge and she just leaned and made herself comfortable against the hard wood. Al did the same thing and they were side by side. When he was looking at her, he could still see the little cut on her head from earlier. She noticed him looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked with a confused look.

"Does that hurt still?" He asked pointing to her little cut right above her left eye. The blood was dry by now.

"Not much. Just a little headache. I've been thinking too hard. I'm okay now. But still. Thank you a million times for sticking up for me." She seemed at peace.

"Oh okay. Your welcome. I just didn't want you to be killed by rocks and other dangerous objects."

"Is there anything that I could do to make it up to you?" Ashley was serious. She looked straight into Al's eyes.

_Well… _Al thought. He really liked her but he didn't want to take advantage of her. It's just not playing fair. "No. That's okay. I just want you to be safe."

"Are you sure? Is there anything in particular that you want to do? Anything special?" She asked him still putting up the offer. She knew what Al wanted.

"Yeah. It's okay. I don't mind." He was refusing even though he really wanted to at least go on a date with her. She noticed this just by his tone and his gestures.

"Well, okay then. You're missing out. We could have just had a good time or something but I guess you're refusing my offer." She teased him and had one eye open to look at him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Well I suppose that when we get to Central, I can take you out somewhere…" Al was getting nervous now and he was mentally blushing.

She was in front of him now and staring at him with a straight face. "That sounds really nice. I can't wait! That's a promise." She was smiling now and the sky was beginning to become lighter with shades of yellow and light blue. There was a long pause as they looked at the sky together. It was beautiful. The time had to have been around six or seven in the morning. They were probably already up and wondering where Ashley and Al are.

Ashley knew that Gabby gets up around this time. She turned back around at Al and said, "Come on. Let's get ready to leave… My 'knight in shining armor'." She smiled and they walked back to the house.

Before they had gone inside, Al said, " You promised." He was more hopeful.

"Yeah. I never break my promises. I don't forget so easily." He opened the door for her and they walked in to find everyone awake. They were all dressed and ready to go.

"We've been waiting for you sleepy heads to get up! C'mon. Let's go to Central City!" Ashley said excitedly. Everyone had a smile on his or her face.

"Yeah we better leave. Our train leaves in about twenty minutes." Gabby said as she was looking at her watch.

They left the house locked and Ashley locked the gate also. They were going to the train station and tried to avoid the townspeople as much as possible so Gabby and Ashley lead the others to the out skirts of town. After they had gone on the train and gotten everything settled, they were happy to be out of that city.

Al was feeling great and he was happier than ever. Even Ed had noticed. "Hey why are you so happy?" He would ask Al sometimes. "Oh nothing brother. Its just great to be alive!" Is what Al would say back. He actually felt like he was real for the first time. He felt like he was Alphonse Elric again. He was her 'knight in shining armor'.

* * *

Aww…. I thought that chapter was cute! I think Al deserves to be happy. Don't you? Anyway, I hope all those Al fans are happy. I like Al. He's my favorite character. He's polite and not hardheaded like Ed but I like Ed too. No offense! Review and tell me about your favorite character and/or you could give me some ideas. I'm still working on it so times a wastin'. Have a great day!

-LuxOcean


	4. The Train and the Hug of Death

Omg, I'm so sorry for not updating for what? Five to six months or so. I'm terribly sorry for that I had a little dilemma with something. But don't worry; I'm back in business. Okay go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

Like a Book

Chapter Four: The train and the hug of death

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

It was still early in the morning when the Elrics, the Tringams and Ashley and Gabby set out to Central on the train. The window was opened and seemed cool and fresh on their faces. They all pretty much adapted to the colder climate and were comfortable. Ed fell asleep again and was sitting across from Al who was looking out the window and had his chin cupped in his hand.

Russell and Fletcher were playing cards with each other and they sat in the seats across from Ed and Al. They seemed to be having a great time. Al stared at them playing and he just sighed every now and then. As for Ashley and Gabby, they were riding in the first class carts. '_They must be having fun'_, Alphonse thought, '_Who knows?' _

Just then there was a huge noise coming from the front carts where Ashley and Gabby were. It sounded more like an explosion than anything else. What could you expect, they were near Central City and there were a lot of terrorist attacks happening near that area. Ed jumped up at this. He seemed to be having a good rest since he was drooling a little.

"What the hell was that? Where'd it come from?" He made a panicking motion with his face and stood up in front of Al. It looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

"It came from the first class carts up ahead, brother. Maybe we should go check it out?"

"I'm going with you if you go," Russell said standing up and dusting off the invisible dirt on his pant leg. Fletcher was sitting behind him. He seemed very frightened. Al noticed and he decided to stay behind with the ever so confused passengers and the frightened Fletcher.

"Remember," Ed said to Russell, "We have to be cautious just in case there is an attack or something." They were slowly and cautiously walking down the isles just to make it safely to the front carts. People had to move their luggage for the two to get by and that made things ever so easier for the two alchemists. Sometimes Ed had to calm people down and pacify the children. He told them that everything was going to be alright.

When they had finally reached outside of the cart, they heard deep voices and murmurs. Both of them placed their ears on the door and listened carefully. They only herd voices of that of men. Strange men. They were discussing about their attack on this train. It seemed that they were holding some people hostage up in the front carts. Ed just didn't want to burst in and cause a ruckus. He decided to go rooftop instead. He climbed up the ladder and so did Russell. When they were on top of the train, they heard crashes and bangs from below. Then there was a flash of light from the cart where Gabby and Ashley were staying in. Ed knew what was going on so he lifted up the little door from the top and signaled Russell to come.

There were the bandits lying on the floor with bruised faces and crushed jaws. It seemed as though Gabby and Ashley advanced to the front part of the train. Ed jumped in and Russell followed.

"They sure did a number on those goons," Russell said as he cupped his chin with his hand.

"Yeah," Ed added as he examined the badly injured men, "Well, we better get going and stop chit-chatting before something bad happens to them."

"Right," Russell followed Ed into the other door.

They went through the threshold and saw a whole bunch of men tied up with twisted metal. It looked as though the men were burned too. Ed had just seen the door shut and he knew that it had to have been the girls. He jumped over the men who were in his way, trying not to stumble. Russell did the same and was still following Ed to the door.

When they had gone in the very first cart, they saw that Gabby and Ashley weren't in there but there was the leader and he seemed well and not trampled like those other men. Ed made a mistake. Now he knew that Gabby and Ashley were atop the train. He cursed under his breath then he gave his attention to the leader.

"Are you the one who's hi jacking the train?" Russell shouted out for Ed.

"What's it to you kid? Are you the ones who smashed up all my men? I don't think so though," he then pointed to Ed who was just calm at the moment, "A small pipsqueak like you wouldn't be able to do that! Ha ha heh."

Ed's face suddenly turned red with frustration and he tensed his fist together. "Pipsqueak!" He was really upset now.

"That's right. Pipsqueak!" The man gave Ed a mocking look. Ed then transmuted his right arm into a sword and was headed towards the man. "So, you're an alchemist… Well, so am I!" The man quickly drew a transmutation circle on the wall and he pulled out a gun from it. Ed seized his charging and stood there cautiously. The man aimed at Ed then shot. Luck for Ed, Russell transmuted a shield.

"Thanks, I don't know why I was just standing there," Ed was confused and worried at the same time.

"He no problem, just don't get us into that predicament again, will you Ed?"

"No. Where do we go? He has us cornered."

"Don't know."

There was a sudden crash that was from the window. It was Ashley and her clones. There were about twenty other clones. The leader was now confused and just stood there.

"Give it up old man," one clone said.

"Yeah, you can't beat us," another said. All the clones surrounded the man. They made sure that he wouldn't escape. Then all of the clones said in unison, "Now!"

At that, there was a huge crash of lightning from the top of the train. It was Gabby of course. The lightning struck the man head on and left him unconscious. Gabby jumped down from where she was.

She gave Ashley thumbs up and all the clones gave her the same gesture. Then in a flash of light, the clones disappeared and made smoke. Ed and Russell stood up, dumbfounded.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Both Gabby and Ashley asked in unison.

"We are now. I guess," Ed said dusting the dirt from his shoulder off.

It was about three hours ever since that incident happened. The investigators were on the scene and some of Roy's men were helping other officers arrest the thugs from the train. Ed was in front of Roy and they were talking about what had happened in the train.

"So what happened?" Roy asked calmly.

"Oh, well there were bandits and a leader you know the usual," Ed appointed Roy casually.

"You did this to them then? Then you'll have to write a report. I expect it done by tomorrow morning," Roy also tried getting on Ed's nerves. It humored him.

"No, it wasn't me."

"Hmm?" Roy was confused.

"Guess who," Ed said to him and gestured with his hands to Ashley and Gabby. It looked like they were talking to Riza.

"What? They were on the train with you?"

"Yeah," Ed stated with one word but then continued, "It was thanks to them that I had to do less work. You know, your cousin is really talented. Why isn't she an alchemist?"

"She's not allowed. I won't let her because Ed, unlike you, she's a girl. I can't take it when a girl is hurt let alone my own family member." He simply said then headed towards Riza, Gabby and Ashley. Ed followed him and Al and the Tringam brothers trailed behind him also.

"Welcome to Central," Roy said smiling and welcomed his cousin and her friend. His hand was out for her to shake it.

She gave him a hug instead. Ed stood there shocked and so did Alphonse. Riza was standing there without smiling. Of course Roy was breathless. "Thanks Roy. I really missed you big cousin." It looked like she was going to cry.

* * *

All the officers including Breda, Falman, Feury and Havoc were looking at the little moment. 

"Aww, I didn't know the colonel was so soft," Breda said with a smirk.

"Hey, isn't she his cousin or something?" Feury questioned and also looked at the little scene.

"Hey, yeah. That's Ashley isn't it?" Havoc paused for a minute, inhaled his cigarette, then exhaled the smoke, "She got really big. I didn't notice her."

"Him so it seems she is the colonels cousin," Falman said as he cupped his chin with his hand as though he was agreeing with something.

"Okay, Yeah I missed you too," Roy said trying to loosen her grip, "now we have to talk, come to my office," He then finally been released from her grip and told Ed, Breda, Falman, Feury, Havoc and Hawkeye to come along. They walked to the headquarters while Al, the Tringams and Gabby stood outside and talked with one another. When they were inside, Ashley sat down and so did Ed. The others stood up and listened for orders.

* * *

So how do you like this long arrival chapter? Well anyway, please review. Flames are accepted. I kinda deserve it any way. See you around.

-LuxOcean


End file.
